With the development of the society, more and more articles purchased by people are stacked together, and articles cannot be found quickly, in order to place the articles in order, the articles are usually hung by using a hanging plate and hanging piece assembly, the articles are placed in order and convenient for people to use, but hanging pieces are likely to fall off when the articles are taken and placed; or, various articles are stacked together and unlikely to find in a shop, some articles placed on the hanging pieces are convenient for people to take and place, when the articles are taken and placed, the hanging pieces frequently fall off from the hanging plate to cause scattering of the articles; or, in some exhibition halls, some articles are arranged on the hanging plate for people to appreciate and try out, and when the articles are taken and placed, the condition that the hanging pieces are separated from the hanging plate also may occur.
At present, the using effect of the hanging plate is relatively single, the hanging plates cannot be spliced infinitely according to practical situations, the hanging pieces simply hang on the hanging plate through respective hooks, the hanging pieces are easy to shake and are unstable so that the articles are easy to fall off and damage, or when a certain article is taken and placed by people, the hanging piece falls off from the hanging plate due to stress reduction, people need to spend time in putting the articles in order, time and energy are wasted, when the articles are placed or taken, the hanging pieces are easy to bump against the surface of the hanging plate so as to damage the hanging plate, and the articles placed on the hanging plate are low in stability.
Therefore, it is crucial that research a hanging plate and hanging piece assembly with simple installation and firm fixation, and moreover, the hanging plates can also be spliced infinitely.